User talk:Kaylahdee16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:131236a3ff9g9cgdf9yw8m.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:01, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Uchiha Yosuke Hello, I noticed that you are using my character Yosuke Uchiha (@amenokoshin on Instagram) I would greatly appreciate you decommissioning each and every one of the images that belong to me. Since I do not accept the re-ensubtation of them in accounts outside of my domain. Thanks for read @amenokoshin Kaze06 (talk) 16:46, October 22, 2019 (UTC) My art MY ART Hi, I am xcaeli from Deviantart, I have come to my attetion that you have posted, cut out and edited my artwork without consent from my part. I ask for you to delete all the content that belongs to me (that is almost all my gallery) since I dont give permission for this and you have also used paid comissions I made for specifics users. Please delete all my content from your wiki and dont use my characters nor my art in any other part. Specifically I want you to delete my drawings from this characters: https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Lisa (my oc name is Subaru Tsukishiro) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Adam (all my drawing of Sasuke, they have my watermark and signature) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Alex (That drawings are paid commissions, the only ones that have right to use it is me and the commissioner) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Daniel (You have there my Oc Hayato Uchiha and other commission made for other user, they have my signature and watermark, delete it) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Julia (Anzu Uchiha belongs to kwon, my drawings for her are there even if you cropedd out my main signature, there I can see my other ones, also delete the commssions that you cropped out) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Kimberly (My ocs called Rika Hayashi, delete all the pics) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Heather (The oc belong to Sunaki, the drawing and color to Zefimankai and me, delete them) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Darren (my Hayato Uchiha, delete them) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Jacob_Barrymore (Delete them, there are my Naruto fanart and my oc Shinachiku, my NaruSaku art and many pic of my dear friend Pumiih) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Jason (my Sasuke Uchiha fanart, delete it) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Olivia (you have cut out commissions I made and there are a lot of my NaruSaku artwork, delete it) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Jeremy_Hudson (This is my Oc, Rika Hayashi's father, delete it) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Justin (my Hayato Uchiha, delete it) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Kenny (you have cut out the commission I made for Kissichi, delete it) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Samantha (This oc belongs to me and her name is Chiyome Uchiha, all the drawings belong to me, delete them) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Michelle (my OC Chiyome Uchiha again, delete all the pics) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Timmy (my OC Masato, delete all the pics) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Toby (his name is Shinachiku Uzumaki, delete all my drawings) https://dragonballupdates.fandom.com/wiki/Trina (delete my drawings of Anzu Uchiha) Thank you. Xcaeliart (talk) 18:36, October 22, 2019 (UTC) you're either a sick individual or a small child who does not konw anything about copyright violations. If you do not stop uploading our art that we made without our consent, changing the names and personalities of our characters or otherwise being an insolent brat, we will get this whole wiki taken down. Your abuse of taking other people's hard work is threatening to many of us who use art as income and as a part time job. so kindly, fuck off and get a life you creep. You really need to stop stealing other people's artwork I dont care whether you go anonymous or make however many user accounts you have but art thieft is art theift and several people, in addition to site rules, have expressed their severe displeasure at your repeated offenses. Take everything you don't personally own down, and that includes all the other pictures you stole from DeviantART. (HeavensAria) :I want to add to this. It is against Fandom's rules to upload images that you've taken from places like DeviantArt without permission. If you keep doing this, you will be banned (all your accounts) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:18, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Hello, We are aware you are using three accounts on this wiki . Please keep in mind, if the images you are uploading are from someone's private Deviant Art (without their permission), we will have to ban you globally. ZoeCatfu Plagiat I will not be polite to someone who shares drawings and other pictures that are not hers. You took all my rpc and drawings offered by friends by posting them as being one of your characters "Lorraine". I ask that all this be deleted or I will report your fault to the wiki community immediately by writing the report in the help. My character is Ana Uzumaki and she is part of the fandom of Naruto / Naruto Shippuden. I did not allow you to share this here without permission. 19:11, October 31, 2019 (UTC)Ana Uzumaki of Deviantart.